Snow Day
by Uchiha-Griffin
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura absolutely hate eachother. But can getting accidentally locked together in a shed up on a snowy mountain in -5 degree weather change that? You know it can. SASUSAKU


"Snow Day"  
By Uchiha-Griffin  
I don't own Naruto.

Well, hi everyone. It's been quite some time. But I've decided to share another story that I wrote for myself, but have turned into a Sasusaku. I love this story, personally.

I originally wrote it for myself and a guy from my favorite band! :D Is that creepy? I'm sorry….

Oh yes, and thanks for all the PMs telling me you miss my writing! It really made me happy to know that people enjoy my stories. I'll attempt to post more often. :) I feel like a total lame ass for never updating. Please forgive me; I've been so incredibly busy these last months. School is no picnic!

* * *

"Yo! Sasuke, Sakura! Go get the snow shovel out of the shed, will ya? The path to the wood pile is blocked."

I turned toward the general direction of my friend's voice, in the kitchen. "Whhaaatt? I can handle it myself. Why does Sasuke have to come?" I complained.

The said man turned the corner into the living room, where I was relaxing in front of the fire. "I heard that." He muttered, drily. "You were supposed to." I replied, sticking my tongue out at him.

We're up in Big Bear right now, at Naruto's family's cabin. We were accompanied by Sasuke, Neji, Hinata, Shikamaru, and Kiba. Hinata because, well… she and Naruto can't be apart from each other for more than five minutes, me, because I'm simply best friends with all the guys.

Well, save Sasuke. We're always getting on each other's nerves. Kiba calls it sexual tension. I just call it annoying.

"Listen, guys. I know you don't exactly love each other, but I need the shovel or we'll all freeze. Plus, you two are the only ones around. Please? Just this once?" Naruto nearly begged. I sighed, standing. "Fine." Naruto smiled. "Thank you so much! As for why two of you need to go… One of you has to hold the door or it'll automatically lock you in. There's no handle on the inside."

Sasuke grumbled, "Why can't you just come?" Naruto shook his head. "Cuz I'm making dinner! Just go get it, it'll take you like 10 minutes to go grab it and walk back."

I was already in the entryway, throwing on my jacket, scarf, and hat. I was lacing up my boots when Sasuke walked in and started putting on all his cold-weather gear. I grabbed the key off the hook just as Sasuke reached for it. "You are so obnoxious." He muttered. I didn't even bother answering.

After five or so minutes, the shed was just coming into view, and we still hadn't uttered a single word to each other.

I'm shivering, and I have been since we left the warm embrace of the cabin. He glances over and mutters, "If you're cold, just go back. I can handle this myself." I scowl, my stubborn side rearing its head. "I'm not even that cold!" I say.

He rolls his eyes. "You look pretty miserable to me."

"You don't know me at all, jackass!" I screech. "Oh, shut up! You'll attract some kind of wild animal! And just so you know, if we get attacked, I'm leaving you in the dust, princess."

"Some man you are, leaving a defenseless woman to fight alone!"

"Honey, you don't even know how much of a man I really am. Too bad you'll never find that out for yourself."

"As if I'd even ever want to!"

The bickering continues until we're at the shed door. The sun is fading fast, the temperature dropping right along with it. Also, we didn't have any kind of light source with us.

"Let's make this quick. I don't want to be freezing and lost in the dark all night." I suggest, taking the key from my pocket. He snatches it from me, muttering, "God, just give it to me! You're so slow."

"Jackass." I mutter again, under my breath. He sighs in frustration as he opens the door wide. "You know, I might actually like you if you just didn't talk." I gasp, offended. "All your friends like me just fine, so I don't know what the hell YOUR problem is!" I yell, following him inside.

"YOU'RE my problem! If you would just shut up for five minutes then maybe…" He yells back, then suddenly stops short, his eyes going wide as he looks behind me.I stare at him for a moment, confused, before I hear the most dreaded sound possible.

_Slam! Click._

I turn to see that the door has shut tight behind us.

"Crap." He growled. "How are we gonna get out of this, smart one?"

"Oh, so suddenly this is MY fault?" I reply.

"Um, DUH! You were supposed to hold the door, stupid!"

"What? YOU were supposed to hold the door!"

We stare at each other in pure rage for a moment. Then, he sighs. "Fighting won't help us in this situation. As nauseated as it makes me, we need to work together. Let's just try and find a way to get out of here." I grumble, "Fine."

The 9x12 shed didn't reveal much after a detailed search. Two lawn mowers, three snow shovels and four normal ones, fertilizer, gardening tools, a few parts for a wood chipper, an assortment of saws, hammers, and axes, a work bench with a half-finished birdhouse, a tarp and a few badly-stored tents….

None of which could help us escape the sturdy brick-and-steel shed. Naruto had always bragged that it was "impenetrable by the elements"…. Unfortunately, it was also impenetrable and inescapable by humans.

After half an hour of trying to figure out a way to escape, Sasuke sat down in front of the work bench, which was situated against the back wall, farthest from the door.

I sat near a lawn mower, a few feet away. We were quiet for a while, silently accepting our fate. I curled my knees up to my chest, shivering.

As someone who gets cold extremely easily, this was not a good situation to be in.

I heard another sigh and slowly turned to look at Sasuke. He was staring at me, and I could have sworn he looked pained. Maybe even sympathetic.

Honestly, I must be suffering brain damage from hypothermia.

But despite that thought, he said, "As much as I hate to admit it, you need body heat or you'll freeze. Come here." He patted the ground next to him. I reluctantly crawled over to him, without a word. A kept a distance of about a foot between us. I shivered again, holding my legs close.

And that was when the long, excruciating wait started.

* * *

_ONE HOUR LATER._

I shivered violently. He stripped off his jacket, placing it around my shoulders. I glanced up at him in question, unable to speak through my chattering teeth. He smiled sheepishly. "I honestly don't want you to freeze." He said. He curled up his knees to his chest.

I scooted a bit closer to him, leaning my head against his cold arm. He draped his arm over my shoulder, holding me close and rubbing my arm in an attempt to warm me up. "A-Are we g-gonna die out h-here?" I shivered pathetically. He pulled me even closer, wrapping his other arm around my front. "I won't allow that to happen." He said in all seriousness.

Well what do you know? The two who 'hate' each other, out locked in a shed in the middle of winter, hugging.

I nodded slowly, convulsing again. "God, we gotta warm you up." He muttered. I couldn't even answer through my chattering teeth. A minute or two passed until he turned to me, his lips pursed.

"Look, don't hate me for this later, okay? It's the only way I can think of."

Before I could ask what he meant, his strong hands pushed me back onto the concrete. I gasped as his icy lips trailed up my throat. Heat instantly flooded everywhere inside me. I shut my eyes tightly at the unexpected touch of his cold fingers.

It felt like his hands were searing my skin… And damn, did it feel perfect.

I didn't even attempt to push him away. If anything, I wanted him closer. I was suddenly sweating. My shiver fits finally ceased, and I figured his actions would as well.

But no…. he kept going.

His long fingers, now warmer, trailed up the back of my shirt, and I arched into him with a blush. "Dammit." He whispered. I opened my eyes timidly. The sight of him hovering above me, breathing heavily, his dark gaze scorching into mine… I had to look away once more.

"Why didn't you ever get it?" I hear him whisper, seemingly to himself. I looked confused. "What?" I breathed. "I don't hate you, stupid." He growled. Now that was a shock to me. "But you…" I began.

"Forget what I said." He cut me off. "Forget all of it." I was quiet, trying to understand what he was saying. He simply continued, "If you and I don't live to see tomorrow morning… I don't want to die not having done this."

His lips hover over mine, and I can feel his warm breath powdering my mouth. I close my eyes, waiting for that touch I've always been secretly craving from him.

Honestly, when had the annoyance turned to love? I can't even remember the exact day. All I know is now, I want his love for my own. So many years of keeping it secret… finally, a chance to show him how I really feel…

Suddenly, a voice.

"Yo! Sakura, Sasuke! You in there?"

Sasuke immediately stood, obviously embarrassed. I sat up, blushing for a moment before replying, "Yes! Please, help! Get us out of here!"

The door immediately swung open. Naruto was holding the spare key, and behind him was Hinata, Neji, Shikamaru, and Kiba. "Are you two okay?" Hinata asked, worried. "Not really." Sasuke replied, already shivering again. My teeth were once again chattering.

"Come on, let's get you back to the cabin." She said, now frantic, and began the swift walk back. Her flashlight lit the way through the dark woods. I felt another jacket slung over my shoulders and turned to Kiba, who was smiling.

"God, when you get cold you don't mess around." He said, grinning and handing me his gloves as well. I gratefully put them on. "I guess I'm just not fit for snow."

"Nothin' wrong with that." He smiled.

* * *

Two hours later, I was nice and warm again, fresh out of a long, hot soak in the bathtub. I was walking back to my room, drowsy. The cabin was big enough for each of us to have our own small, but comfortable, room.

I shut my door behind me quietly. It seemed the whole rest of the house was quiet. I sighed, leaning back against the door for a moment. It was just starting to sink in how close I came to dying today. And if it wasn't for Sasuke… I probably would have.

I clicked on my bedside lamp and gasped, jumping a little. Sasuke was sitting on my bed.

"God, Sasuke! You scared the crap out of me." I breathed, putting a hand to my heart. He shrugged, "Sorry." I raised an eyebrow. "Why are you even here?" I questioned. He was silent for a moment before his gaze locked with mine. "I guess today made me think."

He stood, towering over me by nearly a full foot. "I would hate to lose you."I blushed. "W-what?" He pursed his lips. "Sakura, I love you. I don't know what ever made us enemies. I'm sick and tired of that façade. I want it to stop. I want us to be together."

I turned even darker. "S-Sasu…"

He cut me off quickly. "I know you probably don't feel the same. But I don't care. I'm going to keep trying. I'm going to keep trying until…" I placed a finger to his lips. "Sasuke." I said. He stared at me, his dark eyes inquisitive. "What was that thing you wanted to do with me before you die?"

He smirked. "Oh, where to start? The list is surprisingly long…"

"That one from earlier had me curious." I whispered.

He placed his hands on my waist. "Well, it goes a little something like this." He said, quietly.

He leaned in slowly, his lips brushing over mine softly before capturing them completely, still unexpectedly gentle. His kiss was not at all like I imagined it would be. It was so tender, and so sweet…

He tilted my head, deepening the kiss. That was when I felt all his want for me, all his love, flood forward and burn me like a wildfire. "Sasuke." I whispered when we broke apart. "Mm?" He questioned, pressing his lips delicately to mine once more.

There are so many things I wanted to say to him, but three words seemed to sum it all up just flawlessly…

"I love you." I whispered. He smiled, an expression I immediately thought I'd love to see on him more often. "I've been dreaming of the day your lips would say that to me." He replied. I got on my tiptoes and pressed my lips against his.

I then let him go and pulled away from him, climbing into bed. I looked back and stared up at him. "Stay with me tonight." I requested. "Since we almost did die together a few hours ago." A soft smile pulled on his lips as he climbed in next to me, pulling me close, an arm around my shoulders.

I hugged his torso, me head laid on his chest. I stroked my thumb over his ribs, gripping his thermal. His rhythmic breathing calmed me, making me forget my earlier fears.

And of course, his quickened heartbeat didn't go by unnoticed either.

* * *

Lame ending? I'm sorry.

Be happy I'm even posting, alright? Please review! Maybe I'll post something else next week?

xoxo  
Griffin

P.S. I am so addicted to writing to this one completely-instrumental orchestra song. It's from Pirates of the Caribbean. It's called "One Day" and it's by Hans Zimmer. It is absolutely gorgeous and I cannot get enough of it!


End file.
